Saphirs et émeraudes
by DiamondGross
Summary: Laiya, une lionne nomade est contrainte de s'arrêter sur la terre des lions si elle ne veut pas mourir d'épuisement. Elle rencontre le nouveau roi, ressentant un mélange de fascination et de méfiance à son égard. Doit-elle rester? Ou fuir cette relation qui les mèneras l'un comme l'autre à leur perte? Scar/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil frappait fort malgré la grande avancée dans la journée. D'une heure à l'autre, il ferait nuit et quelque créatures peu recommandables sortiraient de leur antre. Mais ça n'était pas les léopards que craignait Laiya, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à face avec une bande de hyènes affamées qui la prendrait pour leur en-cas. Le vent soufflait beaucoup en cette période de l'année, apportant un peu de fraîcheur sur les journées et une nuit plus agréable. Cependant, la lionne ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir comme un bébé et ne s'accordait qu'un état de somnolence. Étant solitaire, elle avait été habituée à surveiller ses arrières et même si sa forte carrure aidait, cela ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir se faire avoir par surprise. Alors la plupart du temps, elle s'installait sur la branche d'un arbre ou dans une profonde grotte.

Elle entendit son estomac gargouiller bruyamment et dût s'arrêter quelque secondes pour se replier sur elle-même et stopper la douleur. La nature était un cercle vicieux, si vous n'avez pas à manger : vous avez faim si vous avez faim : vous vous affaiblissez si vous vous affaiblissez : vous ne pouvez plus chasser et si vous ne pouvez plus chasser : vous ne pouvez plus manger. Mais Laiya était confiante sur sa ténacité et à défaut de viande, elle se remplirait l'estomac à grand renforts d'eau. Étant casse-cou, elle avait plusieurs fois réussit à tuer un crocodile mais cet exploit demandait de la patience, de la chance et beaucoup d'efforts. Alors ça n'était pas ce soir qu'elle pourrait manger de la viande de reptile.

Grognon, elle prit la direction du fleuve et s'arrêta devant, admirant la foule de crocodiles qui qu'y prélassaient. Une femelle allongée sur le bord pleurait pour des raisons inconnues à Laiya, alors cette dernière s'approcha et grimpa sur une pierre de sorte que si le reptile était pris d'un coup de sang, la lionne pouvait aisément fuir.

« Hey, gros lézard! Quel est le problème? »

La crocodile releva le nez et fixa son interlocutrice avant de lui foncer dessus en criant.

« TOI ! C'EST TOI QUI ME L'A PRIT ! »

Laiya réagit aussi tôt et alla se percher en haut d'un arbre où la crocodile femelle alla se fracasser. De son gigantesque corps, elle s'appuya le tronc pour tenter de faire descendre le félin qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Jamais un seul de ces sang froids ne s'était énervé pour quelque mots si légers. Alors elle tenta de comprendre ce qu'il s'était produit avant qu'elle n'arrive.

« Pourquoi fait-tu ça ?

-C'est toi qui m'a pris mon garçon !

-Je n'ai rien pris du tout, tu es complètement folle ?

-Si ! Tu l'as tué, c'est pour ça qu'il ne revient pas !

-Réfléchis, stupide sang froid, si je l'avait tué, j'aurais du sang autours des babines ! »

À ces mots, la crocodile se stoppa et s'enquit de vérifier cette affirmation. Elle s'écroula alors au sol et Laiya descendit de son arbre. La lionne vint s'asseoir sur ses hanches devant l'autre prédateur et soupira.

« Votre fils a disparu, c'est ça?

-Oui. sanglota la femelle, et je ne sais pas où il est. D'habitude, il ne me quitte pas longtemps mais là, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le début de la journée. »

La lionne regarda le ciel, il faisait presque nuit à présent, il était teinté de violet et tout les oiseaux étaient rentrés chez eux. Comme à son habitude, elle monta un petit plan dans sa tête et reposa son regard vers la chose pleurant à ses pattes. Elle roula des yeux et commença à s'éloigner.

« Quel dommage que je sois tiraillée par la faim, sinon, j'aurais retrouvé votre fils.

-Vous pourriez faire ça ?

-Si j'avais de quoi me nourrir. insista-t-elle.»

La crocodile fit volte face et partit. Laiya entendit un bruit d'eau et la vit revenir avec une carcasse de gnou à moitié entamée. Devant le regard dubitatif de la lionne, la femelle se justifia.

« Si vous me rapportez mon fils, je vous donnerait quelque chose de plus consistant. Suivez-moi, il est de l'autre côté du fleuve. »

Laiya emporta la carcasse avec elle, ayant traversé, elle pensa à s'enfuir mais le regard terrible du gros lézard lui rappela de douloureux souvenirs. Une fois qu'elle eut fini la carcasse, elle regarda autours d'elle. La savane semblait être emplie de richesse et les arbres étaient tous majestueusement disposés, rien à voir avec le milieu sec dans lequel elle avait marché pendant quelque jours. Il n'était pas vraiment accueillant mais cependant pas vraiment horrible non plus. Malgré tout, tant qu'à faire, Laiya aurait préféré demeurer de ce côté du fleuve. Des lions devaient sûrement habiter ici, en ce cas. Comme à son habitude, la lionne ferait donc tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter ses congénères. Mais en attendant, tous les animaux devaient se préparer à dormir en ce moment, alors Laiya décida de se mettre à chercher le petit microbe qui avait échappé à sa mère. Elle vadrouilla par ci par là, longtemps et au moment où elle se résilia à penser que la progéniture de la crocodile avait été dévorée, elle entendit des cris dans un proche lointain. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de plus près, la lionne n'entendit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'un énième cri résonne tout près. Elle mit un petit moment à réaliser que ce son provenait d'un trou situé sous une roche.

« Au secours ! Entendit-elle, je suis coincé ! La pierre a bouché la sortie avant que je ne puisse m'échapper.

-Je suis là, c'est bon. le rassura Laiya. »

Le petit crocodile continua à crier tandis que la lionne essaya de pousser la pierre qui devant faire au moins dix fois son poids. Sans aucun résultat, elle s'arrêta et fouetta l'air de sa queue, énervée. Elle tenta alors de creuser un trou à côté de la pierre.

« Hey, petit. Tu entends ma voix ?

-O... Oui.

-Creuse devant toi vers ma voix, je vais creuser en profondeur pour pouvoir te sortir de là. »

Le petit reptile s'agita et essaya de mettre la patte à la pâte. La terre était relativement molle donc Laiya pût aisément creuser et au bout de quelque minutes, elle atteignit enfin le bébé qu'elle aida à s'extirper. Il sembla soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que c'était une lionne qui l'avait sauvé. Alors il tenta de courir mais étant trop épuisé pour aller bien loin, Laiya le rattrapa bien vide et l'immobilisa avec sa grosse patte.

« N'ai pas peur, petite chose, c'est ta mère qui m'envoie. »

Il se retourna lorsque Laiya le lâcha et posa un regard interrogateur sur la lionne qui fit son possible pour lui sourire le plus maternellement possible.

« Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans ce trou, dis-moi ?

-Ce sont les hyènes, elles m'ont poursuivies. J'ai dût me cacher pour leur échapper mais entre temps elles ont réveillé un éléphant qui a fait tomber la pierre sous laquelle j'étais caché alors qu'il les poursuivais.

-Et pourquoi t'être aventuré si loin du fleuve ?

-Vous savez, la vie au fleuve, ce n'est pas vraiment amusant. Attendre dans la vase et la crasse toute la journée pour manger, griller au soleil puis retourner dans l'eau, c'est même complètement soporifique. Vous les lions, vous avez de l'occupation. »

Lorsqu'il dit ça, l'estomac de Laiya gargouilla légèrement, ce qui la fit avancer pour rejoindre le point d'eau où l'attendait la mère reptile. La carcasse était plus qu'entamée quand elle lui avait donnée et même s'il y avait beaucoup de viande sur les os, leur stade de putréfaction était trop avancé pour être consommée par un lion. Si elle avait été en clan, elle aurait pût se permettre de manger ce qui lui tombait sous les crocs. En l'ocurrence, la vie de solitaire vous apprenais à rester très vigilant.

« Merci, soupira le petit reptile, merci pour tout.

-De quoi tu parles ? J'ai un marché avec ta mère, je ne t'ai pas sauvé par pure bonté d'âme. »

Le petit crocodile recula quelque peu, surpris par la froideur et la distance filtrant dans la voix de la grande lionne. Mais il ne se démonta pas et continua d'argumenter.

« Au contraire, vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil et d'honnête. Vous auriez pût me manger et vous enfuir.

-Peut-être les croco ne sont-ils pas à mon goût ? Tu y as pensé ?

-De toute façon, vous, les vagabonds, vous mangez n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Laiya pila et regarda la progéniture qui se raplatit, ayant peur d'avoir dit une sottise.

« Qui te dis que je suis une vagabonde ?

-Eh bien, je ne vous ai jamais vu dans les parages. Même les lions ne venant pas souvent près du fleuve, je les connais. Et vous, votre tête ne me dit rien. Et puis, vous êtes physiquement différente des autre lionnes, vous être trop jeune pour être une fille de l'ancien roi et trop vielle pour être une de celles du nouveau.

-Tu es très observateur, pour un sang froid.

-En fait, j'écoute souvent les vautours, ils parlent beaucoup des nouvelles du royaume.

-Donc... il y a d'autres lions ici, je le savais. Vu ce paysage, c'était obligé.

-Oui, ils logent tous dans ce grand rocher, là bas. »

Laiya grogna, elle savait le premier lieux à éviter.

« Au fait, dit-elle, je ne suis pas une vagabonde.

-Oh, vous êtes quoi alors ?

-Nomade.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une différence ?

-Certainement !

-Eh bien madame la nomade, je m'appelle Ketsu !

-Eh bien... Ketsu... Tu es un reptile plein de surprises, tu sais. Mais la prochaine fois, ne va pas aussi loin dans la savane, tu pourrais tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi et il ne sera pas aussi clément. »

Ils arrivèrent au fleuve et à la vue de l'eau, le petit crocodile y sauta précipitamment. La mère se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement avant de le faire disparaître sous l'eau pour le cacher, tout en le grondant. Elle indiqua une gazelle sur les rives à laquelle il manquait la tête mais Laiya n'en eut cure et se jeta dessus avant de tourner les talon, observée par Ketsu.

La lionne décida de traîner la carcasse jusqu'à un point d'eau entouré de petit arbustes où elle engloutit son repas sans se douter pour le moins du monde qu'elle était observée. Mais n'ayant pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne prêta pas attention aux indices témoignant de la présence d'un autre lion. Pourtant, elle faisait bien attention à ce genre de choses d'habitudes. Mais il faut dire que les bas instincts reprenaient le dessus sur sa vigilance. Et même lorsque la créature se cachant dans les fourrés vint se coucher sur une pierre en face de la lionne, cette dernière continua de manger, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin combler ce vide douloureux dans son estomac.

« Vous semblez avoir très faim. dit une voix masculine. »

Elle releva le museau et sauta sur ses pattes en prenant une position défensive sous le regard amusé du lion en face d'elle.

« Calmez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle.

-Je pense que c'est à moi de poser les questions ici. Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans les parages, quel est votre nom ? »

Laiya se fit plus grosse, ces années de solitude l'ayant rendue plus vigilante et agressive. Le lion sauta de son perchoir et vint s'asseoir devant elle. Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle mais ce n'était pas très étonnant, les lionnes était imposantes là d'où venait Laiya. Ce qu'elle remarqua ensuite furent ses yeux d'un vert émeraude remarquable qu'elle trouva très beau. Elle nota ensuite son poil sombre et sa crinière d'un noir profond, bien différents de tout les lions qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui. Après cette rapide inspection, elle replongea les yeux dans les siens et lui répondit.

« Mon nom est Laiya ? Je ne suis qu'une simple nomade de passage.

-Eh bien, cela explique votre maigreur et votre voracité. Mais sachez que n'aime pas que d'autres lions viennent chasser sur nos terres.

-Je suis désolé si je vous ai offensé en venant ici mais n'allez pas croire que je comptait affamer votre clan. Cette proie n'est que l'objet d'une négociation avec un crocodile. S'il ne me l'avait pas donné, c'est lui qui l'aurait dévoré.

-Vous l'avez volé ?

-J'ai juste négocié. »

Le lion plissa les yeux et la toisa de haut en bas, il était clair qu'une telle maigreur ne pouvait permettre à aucun lion de chasser une telle bête. Le fait qu'elle ai réussit à parlementer avec des crocodiles l'intéressa, elle semblait intelligente et vu sa carrure, elle pourrait être un atout considérable pour les équipes de chasse une fois sa santé retrouvée.

« Je vous propose de faire un marché, si vous le voulez bien.

-Un marché ?

-À votre avantage, bien évidemment. Vous semblez en piteux état, je doutes que vous puissiez survivre longtemps. Alors si vous le désirez, vous pouvez rester ici le temps que vous vous reposiez.

-Que voulez-vous en échange ?

-Eh bien, dit-il en riant doucement, vous avez l'air assez intelligente pour parlementer avec les crocodiles. Comme vous le savez, chaque gouttes d'eau compte dans la savane et il serait très avantageux de les convaincre de partager l'eau. Non seulement pour les lions, mais aussi pour les proies de passage. En effet, si elles ne peuvent plus boire ou même traverser le fleuve, elles ne resteront pas ici et mon royaume courra à sa perte.

-Je vois... murmura Laiya en regardant son reflet dans le lac à proximité. »

Il était vrai qu'elle semblait miteuse et sur le point de mourir. Sa fourrure sombre était parsemée de trou et son corps était maigre. Elle qui était forte et grande, elle eut un peu de mal à se reconnaître.

« Est-ce que ce sont les seules conditions? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Peut-être vous demanderais-je d'autre services à l'avenir mais pour l'instant je ne vous solliciterais pas d'avantage. Considérez-moi déjà bien assez généreux de ne pas vous avoir tué pour vous être introduite ici.

-Dois-je vous remercier ? »

Le lion sombre la toisa de ses yeux d'émeraudes et se leva avant de tourner les talons. Il fit quelque pas et s'arrêta.

« Suivez-moi. dit-il sans se retourner. »

Ils parcoururent une partie de la savane, éclairés par la lune et les étoiles. Laiya marchait loin derrière le lion, de peur qu'il ne la mène à un traque-nard et ne la tue. De temps en temps, il regardait discrètement derrière lui pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait bien. Ou était-ce peut être pour les mêmes raisons qu'elles. Ils arrivèrent au grand rocher que lui avait indiqué le jeune crocodile et fut impressionnée par l'immensité du lieux où habitait son clan. De près, il paraissait plus imposant et majestueux encore. C'était une demeure bien digne de lions.

Le lion remarqua la fascination et l'admiration que la femelle porta à son lieux de résidence. Il était vrai que le Priderock était impressionnant, quand on se mettait à la place d'étrangers. Arrivé au pied de l'immense rocher, il vit Laiya s'arrêter ici. Le lion se retourna, intrigué par ce geste, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je ferais mieux de rester ici cette nuit.

-Ne soyez pas sotte, cracha le lion. S'il n'y avait aucun risque pour les lionnes de croire que vous êtes une intruse, je vous aurais laissé là-bas. En l'occurrence, elles ne savent pas que vous faites à présent partie du clan. Mais si vous voulez vous faire réveiller de bon matin à coup de griffes et de crocs, restez, je vous en pris.

-Vos lionnes sont si peu civilisées? l'interrogea Laiya avec une moue de dédain.

-Mes lionnes, non. Mes hyènes, oui.

-''Vos'' hyènes ?

-Je vous expliquerais demain, soupira-t-il, venez à présent. »

Peu demandeuse d'un tel réveil, Laiya le suivit aussi sagement qu'elle pût. Elle avait des questions plein la tête par rapport à sa remarque avec les hyènes et ne manquerais pas de lui rappeler qu'il devait tout lui expliquer. Mais de toute façon, supposa-t-elle, elle en saurait autant que si elle allait voir par elle-même. Elle sortit de ses pensées et observa l'endroit où il l'avait menée. C'était une tanière sombre dont la sortie donnait sur un chemin en pierre longeant le grand rocher jusqu'en bas. De la tanière, on pouvait voir le ciel uniquement et au bord du chemin de pierre, toute la savane s'offrait à l'observateur, c'était un bon point d'observation pour un roi, situé très haut.

Alors Laiya respira l'air frais une dernière fois et entra à l'abri du vent pour voir le roi se laisser tomber au sol pour ne plus bouger. Il était couché sur un socle de pierre en surélévation du sol semblant plutôt confortable. La lionne marcha jusqu'à lui et s'assit devant sa couche. De si près, elle pût voir ses cottes se soulever doucement pour se rabaisser au même rythme. Les rayons de la lune s'infiltrant dans la tanière créaient un contraste et l'ombre paraissait plus sombre qu'une nuit où la lune se cacherait. Alors elle ne put pas bien distinguer sa fourrure de sa crinière, juste sa queue battant l'air paisiblement.

« Quel est votre nom? demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence.

-Quelle importance ?

-Je vous ai dit le mien, à votre tour. »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, remarquant juste que la queue du lion s'agitait nerveusement, signe qu'elle commençait à quelque peu l'irriter.

« Je parie que c'est Gezo ?

-Scar, répondit-il, pourquoi ? Les rois s'appellent tous Gezo là d'où vous venez ?

-Non. Mais vous ne m'auriez pas dit votre prénom, autrement. »

Le lion se retourna, intrigué, tandis que la lionne alla se coucher sur le rebord du chemin de pierre. Il se retourna puis ferma les yeux, se disant qu'il avait fait, ce soir, une rencontre qui promettait d'être inintéressante.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Laiya se réveilla tôt, rouée de coup par les rayons du soleil qui vinrent lui frapper douloureusement le haut du crâne. Elle s'engouffra dans la tanière, encore engourdie par le sommeil et s'écroula à l'ombre sous le regard de Scar qui se léchait paresseusement la fourrure. La température était plus supportable ici, c'est aussi pour ça que cette tanière appartenait au roi, elle était plus fraîche et moins étouffante que les autres malgré sa petite taille. C'est ainsi que Laiya pût retomber au sol pour se reposer paisiblement. Pour une fois, elle avait mieux dormit, grâce à la fraîcheur de la nuit mais aussi au fait qu'elle était dans un clan de lions qui, contrairement à tout autre animaux, auraient la décence de la réveiller avant de lui poser des questions sur sa présence.

De son côté, Scar observa méticuleusement la lionne qui était affalée au sol, donnant l'impression de son trépas. Elle avait un pelage sombre à mis chemin entre le sien et celui de Sarabi, ses pattes était imposante et comme lui, elle était une personne anxieuse et méfiante comme en témoignait ses griffes en permanences sorties. Sur son dos se dessinait une longue cicatrice à peine visible contrairement à celle du lion et sa carrure était un curieux mélange de celle de Zira et Sarabi, ayant les jambes fines et les épaules imposantes, une mâchoire à briser la nuque d'un buffle et un nez fin. Mais ce qu'il aimait, c'était ses yeux contrastant avec sa fourrure sombre, ces deux morceaux de saphir purs qui lui avaient lancé des éclairs la veille.

Ayant fini sa contemplation, il se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie, suivit par Laiya qui sauta sur ses pattes dès qu'elle le vit partir dehors. Mais au lieux de garder ses distances, comme la veille, elle le suivit de près. Quand les lionnes, occupés à dorer au soleil, virent la lionne talonnant Scar, elle se levèrent toutes, certaines, intriguées, d'autres méfiantes.

« Scar, qui est-ce ?s'enquit une lionne sombre à la carrure impressionnante.

-Elle s'appelle Laiya, dit le nouveau roi en s'asseyant sur ses hanches, je l'ai trouvé hier près d'un point d'eau.

-Et tu recueilles les lionceaux perdus? demanda une autre lionne au pelage plus clair.

-C'est une nomade. Et il semblerait qu'elle ait réussit à discuter avec les crocodiles. J'ai donc jugé bon de la ramener ici en vue de son rétablissement. Elle pourrait peut-être représenter un atout pour le clan, mais seulement le temps qu'elle retrouve des forces.

-Je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'introduire une nouvelle chasseuse, mais le clan est déjà bien grand. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'accueillir un nouveau membre.

-Une bouche de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Et puis, si elle nous aidait à débarrasser le fleuve de ces reptiles puants et stupides, ça nous rendrait bien service. »

La lionne sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se détendit quelque peu.

« Soit, nous verrons bien si elle est si douée que cela.

-Pour le moment, j'aimerais que vous lui rapportiez de quoi se requinquer, elle est trop maigre pour chasser.

-Les autres sont à la chasse, je vous promet qu'elle sera la première servie, dit la lionne tandis que Scar se retirait pour rejoindre sa forteresse de solitude »

Laiya s'assit tranquillement en regardant la lionne et décida de prendre la parole.

« Vous êtes la reine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mon nom est Sarabi, la salua-t-elle d'une geste gracieux qui témoignait à lui seul de son titre.

-Le mien est Laiya. Écoutez, je me sent gêné pour ça, je vous promet que je chasserais avec vous dès que vous le voudrez.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, vous êtes trop faible pour l'instant. Venez, je suppose que vous avez besoins de repos si vous êtes une nomade. »

Les lionnes scrutaient toute la nouvelle qui se coucha à l'ombre d'un rocher, un peu en retrait et commença à faire sa toilette. Laiya remarqua une grande diversité physique dans le clan, certaines lionnes étaient rondes et musclées, d'autres maigres et agiles. Il y avait là des ressemblances avec les lionnes de son ancien clan. Mais les lionnes comme Sarabi étaient une découvertes pour elle ainsi qu'un soulagement, se croyant jusqu'à maintenant la seule lionne imposante de la sorte. La lionne s'amusa à deviner si le roi actuel avait des progénitures, mais aucun lionceau ne lui ressemblait de près où de loin. Peu de temps après, lorsque l'atmosphère fut plus détendu, Laiya s'osa à poser une question.

« Dites-moi, Sarabi, j'ai cru comprendre que Scar était récemment devenu roi. Pouvez-vous me mettre au courant des derniers événements qui ont eu lieu ici ?

-Eh bien, commença la lionne, un peu gênée, il y a de cela deux lunes, mon roi est mort en essayant de sauver mon fils d'un groupe de gnous devenus fous dans les gorges, non loin de là.

-Oh, s'étonna Laaiya, je suis tellement désolé, c'était tellement déplacé de vous demander ça. Je vous demande pardon.

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, Scar étant le petit frère du précédent roi, il est naturellement monté sur le trône.

-Je vois... »

Des bruits se firent entendre non loin et toutes les lionnes regardèrent dans la direction de leur congénères rentrant de chasse. La dominante, visiblement, ouvrait la marche, apportant une gazelle grasse. Les autres lionnes traînaient derrière elles un buffle mâle de la première fraîcheur. Sarabi se leva la première pour accueillir les chasseuses et se posta devant la lionne aux yeux de braise. Qui leva les nez d'un air méprisant en voyant la reine s'avancer vers elle.

« Félicitations, Zira, ce sont de belles prises.

-Merci, Sarabi. Je compte sur toi pour aller chasser à ma place cet après-midi, en passant. dit-elle d'un ton hautain.

-C'est que nous avions convenu, après tout. »

La lionne maigre reprit la gazelle et monta vers l'antre de Scar.

« Qui est-ce? demanda Laiya, se doutant de la réponse.

-La femelle de Scar.

-Mais je croyais que c'était vous. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas nommée reine, vous êtes la femelle de son frère, pas la sienne. »

Sarabi eut du mal à cerner Laiya, si ce qu'elle disait était en sa faveur ou non.

« Eh bien, Il me semble que Zira est trop immature pour le moment. Vois-tu, la reine est maître des équipes de chasses et je ne pense pas que Scar veuille qu'elle le devienne.

-Elle semble pourtant s'en sortir.

-Les règles ne sont pas respectées avec elle, toi comme moi savons qu'il ne faut ni tuer les petits ni les mères porteuses. C'est là sa faille. »

Laiya l'observa disparaître dans l'ombre tandis que Sarabi l'invita à manger, poussant les autres lionnes doucement. La délicatesse de cette femelle impressionna Laiya, elle avait l'aura d'une vrai reine. La lionne aux yeux bleus mangea sans contenance, n'ayant pas eu de repas semblable depuis bien des années. Une fois leur repas fini, les lionnes se couchèrent toutes pour comater sous les rayons cuisants du soleil, s'agglutinant sous la moindre petite part d'ombre que chacune pouvait grappiller. Alors que Laiya somnolait paisiblement, appuyée contre le dos d'une lionne grise fort sympathique, elle fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui lui chatouillait le museau. Son premier réflexe fut de remettre les pattes sur son visages avant de se remettre en boule mais elle sentit quelqu'un lui picorer le crâne. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et regarda ce qui la dérangeait depuis tout à l'heure. La lionne tomba dans la confusion lorsqu'elle vit un oiseau bleu au grand bec lui sourire d'un air courtois qu'elle jugea plutôt amusant.

« Laiya, c'est cela ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Mon nom est Zazu, majordome du roi.

-Enchanté, soupira Laiya, intriguée.

-Le roi m'envoie vous chercher, il semble qu'il veuille vous parler. »

Laiya se leva et suivi l'oiseau qui virevoltait gaiement dans les airs.

« Belle journée ne trouvez-vous pas ? Dommage que vous alliez la gâcher en allant voir Scar.

-Vous ne l'appréciez pas, à ce que je vois.

-Oh, si vous aviez rencontré le précédent roi, vous sauriez de quoi je veux parler. Les temps étaient bien meilleurs.

-Votre royaume semble bien se porter.

-La sécheresse, ma chère, n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler une bénédiction, figurez-vous.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la faute de Scar. »

Avant que l'oiseau ne puisse répondre, Zira sortit de la tanière et toisa Laiya de façon menaçante. Voyant qu'elle était accompagnée de Zazu, elle se détendit quelque peu avant de bomber le torse devant l'imposante carcasse de l'autre lionne.

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Avant que la lionne ne puisse répondre sur le même ton, Zazu se mit entre les deux femmes, s'adressant à Zira directement.

« Le roi l'a demandé, s'il ne t'as pas mise au courant, c'est qu'il ne juge pas bon que tu saches l'identité de cette demoiselle.

-De quel droit oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, stupide oiseau ?

-Je ne fais que joueur ton jeu de lionne perfide et psychotique.

-Si tu continues je vais te tremper dans du miel et te jeter aux hyènes !

-ZIRA ! »

La voix autoritaire de Scar résonna depuis sa grotte et la lionne interpellée passa son chemin, vexée par cette remise en place. Laiya s'avança dans la tanière du roi et s'assit en face de son trône improvisé. Le lion couché se retourna pour se relever et s'étirer avant de venir se poster devant la lionne au pelage sombre.

« Bien, laisse-nous, Zazu. Je voudrai m'entretenir personnellement avec Laiya. »

L'oiseau salua son roi et les laissa tout les deux dans la fraîcheur de la grotte. La lionne s'assit devant le roi et attendit qu'il parle, fixant cette cicatrice encadrant son œil gauche. Comme la douleur avait dût être atroce le jour où il la reçue.

« Je voulais savoir si vous vous sentiez mieux depuis hier, je suppose qu'après une longue nuit de sommeil et un repas, vous devriez être plus lucide. Zira ne vous a causé aucun problème ?

-Non, en tout cas, elle ne m'a pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

-Je vois. Je voudrais que vous dormiez ici ce soir, Zira ne vous importunera pas si vous restez à une distance respectable.

-Je peut me défendre, affirma Laiya.

-Je n'en doutes pas, répondit Scar en la poussant au sol d'une seule patte. Mais pour l'instant, si votre aplomb se porte bien, votre corps, lui, reste faible. Et ne vous fiez pas aux faux airs rachitiques de Zira, elle sait frapper fort. En attendant, suivez-moi, je vais vous indiquer où se trouve le point d'eau le plus proche. »

Il passa à côté de la lionne, suivit par cette dernière. Ils passèrent par un chemin que Laiya n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure pour arriver dans un petit coin ombragé à l'écart, bordé par quelques petits arbres. À quelque pas se trouvait des hautes herbes où Scar sauta avant d'être hélé par une hyène qui passait par là.

« Patron ! cria-t-elle. »

Laiya, qui suivait le lion de près, eut le réflexe de rugir après le canidé qui se figea sur place. Elle avait été surprise en la voyant arriver et à présent, la créature tremblait au sol.

« NON! cira Scar, autoritaire. Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal, il est avec moi.

-Avec... Vous ?

-C'est qui elle ? Cria la hyène, c'est quoi son problème, elle a mangé une antilope pas fraîche ou quoi ?

-Laiya est nouvelle ici, je ne lui ai pas encore expliqué les règles de vie, ici. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Eh ben, Zira s'est encore prit le bec avec certains d'entre nous en sortant et... elle a cassé deux dents à Swalulu. Faut que vous fassiez quelque chose ! »

Scar soupira, exaspéré mais Laiya ignorait si c'était par cette hyène avec ses ennuis enfantins ou Zira et son problème de gestion de colère. Il discuta quelque secondes avec lui et le canidé disparu dans les hautes herbes puis Scar se tourna vers la lionne derrière elle.

« Ne faites plus jamais ça !

-Excusez-moi, mais vous auriez pût me prévenir plus tôt que vos rapports avec les hyènes étaient si...

-Je suis leur roi à elles aussi.

-Alors, vous les gouvernez, si je comprends bien ?

-Exact.

-C'est... impressionnant. Vous devez être quelqu'un de très intelligent pour avoir des hyènes sous votre joug.

-Vraiment ?

-Donc, les lions et les hyènes arrivent à cohabiter ensemble ?

-Il y a quelque problèmes parfois, mais oui, j'essaye de faire en sorte que les lions et les hyènes ne soient plus en guerre. »

Laiya le fixa avec des yeux admiratifs et intéressés qui retinrent l'attention de Scar. Là où les lionnes l'avaient repoussées, elle le considérait comme un bon roi.

« Et les hyènes, elles vous obéissent vraiment ?

-Oui, répondit Scar en souriant.

-Et elles vous aident parfois à résoudre les problèmes du royaume ?

-Si vous voulez parlez du fait qu'elles peuvent chasser les rôdeurs, alors elles m'aident beaucoup. »

La lionne se colla à lui en sautillant, souriant de tout ses crocs.

« Je n'avais jamais rencontré ce cas de figure auparavant, c'est impressionnant.

-Vous faites de même avec les reptiles, non ?

-Oh, eh bien, je ne fais que négocier la plupart du temps. Mais vous, vous régnez sur un royaume composé de deux espèces qui se querelles depuis la nuit des temps. J'aurais aimé que mon père prenne exemple sur vous.

-Votre père était roi ?

-Oh... Haem, oui, il y a longtemps. »

Laiya s'éloigna un peu et reprit son silence habituel. Scar se posa sérieusement des questions sur son âge, il y a deux minutes, elle avait l'air d'une jeune lionne qu'on emmène à la chasse pour la première fois et là elle semblait avoir le calme et la grâce... d'une reine. Il secoua la tête et reprit sa marche silencieuse vers le point d'eau. Dès qu'ils l'atteignirent, il s'accroupit et lécha la surface du liquide transparent et trouble. Laiya en fit de même, n'ayant pas but depuis deux jours entier. Scar se redressa et observa la lionne laper l'eau avidement. Elle éveillait quelque chose d'étrange dans le corps de Scar, pas seulement dans son sang de mâle. Il ressentait une attirance plus particulière, quelque chose d'étrange, mais il tenta d'étouffer ce sentiment et continua de boire pour oublier la lionne qui s'allongea à côté de lui. Le soleil avait bien avancé dans sa course et il ne tarderait pas à rendre le ciel rouge comme le feu. Il s'endormit paisiblement à côté de la lionne, bercé par le bruit régulier de sa respiration discrète et du vent soufflant dans les arbres.

Il se réveilla en sentant l'odeur de la viande et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit la lionne poser une cuisse de gazelle à ses pattes. Il leva la tête, posant ses yeux sur Laiya, assise devant lui, ce regard froid braqué sur lui. Il se redressa et examina la nourriture posée devant lui.

« C'est pour vous remercier de me permettre de me reposer sur vos terres. Je vous promet que je ne resterais pas longtemps. »

Scar huma le fumet de la viande avant de prendre une bonne bouchée qu'il mâcha avec délectation. Il continua son repas et vit la lionne se lever et s'éloigner doucement.

« Prenez votre temps, s'enquit-il.

-Pardon? demanda Laiya.

-Vous pouvez rester le temps que vous voulez. »

Il continua de dévorer son dîner, laissant Laiya retourner voir les autres lionnes. Sarabi avait eut la gentillesse de lui réserver une part d'antilope le temps qu'elle apporte ce morceau de viande à Scar et quand la lionne revint, la reine l'attendait, un sourire paisible se dessinant sur son doux visage. Comme Laiya aurait aimé avoir une mère comme elle, douce et maternelle mais aussi forte et sage. Mais ça n'aurait pas changé beaucoup à sa condition actuelle. Elle vit Zira revenir de la tanière de Scar, cherchant son époux nerveusement.

« Toi, l'étrangère ! Où est Scar ? »

Avant que l'interpellée ne puisse répondre, Sarabi se leva et prit la parole calmement face à Zira.

« Son nom est Laiya, Scar ne vous a-t-il pas présentée ?

-Non, mais quelle importance ? Je cherche le roi, dis-moi où il est.

-Près du point d'eau, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici. »

La lionne maigre tourna les talons et alla se coucher sur la plus haute pierre, dominant les autres lionnes. Plusieurs amies de Sarabi s'indignèrent, critiquant son comportement abject. Laiya remarqua une petite lionne la fixant avec insistance, semblant se poser mille et une question à son sujet mais dès qu'elle tenta de soutenir son regard, le lionceau détourna vite les yeux. Courageusement, elle se leva et alla se planter devant Laiya.

« C'est vrai que tu es nomade ?

-Oui, répondit la lionne en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

-Eh bien, rit Laiya, je n'ai pas de maison.

-C'est vrai ? Mais où est-ce que tu dors ?

-Dans des arbres, dans des grottes.

-Et tu n'es pas triste d'être toute seule ?

-J'ai l'habitude. Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment seule, je me suis faite pleins d'amis. Parce que tu vois, je voyage beaucoup. Tout les matins, je me réveille dans un endroit différent.

-Oh, ça a l'air passionnant ! Je m'appelle Nala, sourit la petite.

-Et je suis enchantée de te rencontrer, Nala. Moi c'est Laiya.

-Nos noms se ressemblent, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Un peu, avoua Laiya. »

Sarabie et Sarafina furent heureuse de voir Nala souriante. Depuis la mort de Simba, elle n'était plus très gaie et elle passait ses journées à jouer seule. Elles discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le soleil se prépare à aller se coucher et tandis que la lionne racontait ses histoires d'aventure à sa cadette, Scar arriva. Zira se précipita vers lui pour lui donner un coup de tête affectueux et commença à lui faire sa toilette avec les autres lionnes. Mais cela sembla l'agacer et il partit se coucher peu de temps après. Laiya ne tarda pas, imitée par d'autre lionnes qui rejoignirent la tanière commune. Mais la femme aux yeux rouge vit d'une mauvaise augure l'ascension de la nouvelle lionne vers la tanière de son compagnon et s'interposa.

« Où vas-tu ? la questionna-t-elle.

-Rejoindre Scar.

-Ne l'appelle pas par son nom, il est le roi. Quand tu parles de lui, n'oublie pas ton rang.

-Il n'as rien dit lorsque je l'ai appelé ainsi !

-C'est parce qu'il a pitié de toi, crois-moi, dès que tu seras remise sur patte, il t'ordonnera de partir. Et si tu objectes, je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider à quitter la terre des lions.

-En attendant, je reste ici jusqu'à mon rétablissement, que ça te plaise ou non et cette décision a été prise par ton roi. Dans tout les cas, nous allons devoir cohabiter. Je ne te demandes pas de m'apprécier, mais autant rendre ce séjour un temps soit peu vivable tu ne penses pas ?

-Si tu le dis. grogna Zira. »

Elle tourna les talons, furibonde tandis que Laiya aperçue Zazu lui sourire victorieusement avant d'aller se percher sur une branche. La lionne rejoignit son perchoir au bord du vide, à l'entrée de la tanière de Scar, et s'endormit vite. Elle rêva cette nuit là, elle était sous la pluie, il y a avait du vent soufflant très fort et il faisait froid. La lionne paniquait, cherchant quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle haletait dans la pénombre, ne voyant plus rien avec ses yeux de félins pourtant développés. Peu à peu, toute l'obscurité l'enveloppa et la peur lui cria d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle entendit des cris, des cris de lionceaux qui lui hurlaient de se réveiller, elle se sentait bousculée de toute parts, poussée, renversée, balayée. Mais d'un seul coup, les ténèbres se firent moins menaçant, la température plus douce et les cris se stoppèrent. À présent, elle se sentait mieux, confortablement couchée, prise par une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Et elle sombra ans le sommeil le plus profond, paisiblement et sans cauchemar.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla doucement en entendant l'Afrique sortir du sommeil. Elle tenta de bouger mais n'y parvint pas, gigotant comme elle pouvait. Encore plongée dans une légère torpeur, elle ne remarqua pas le corps qui était couché au-dessus d'elle et fut prise de panique quand elle se sentie coincée sous le poids de quelque chose. Elle reprit ses esprit et regarda Scar, blottis contre elle, dormant calmement. Elle s'extirpa de son étreinte en lui faisant émettre un grognement de mécontentement.

« Que se passe-t-il? grogna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Poussez-vous ! »

Elle se releva et s'éloigna, faisant rouler sur le sol son corps maigre. Il releva le museau et la fixa, grognon. Le lion était plutôt du genre vespéral, à ce qu'elle avait pût voir ces derniers jours.

« Que faisiez-vous sur moi ?!

-Je suis le roi, j'ai tout les droits.

-Pas celui de me prendre pour une couche. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? »

Il se leva mollement et alla la plaquer au sol sans un mot. Il bloqua son épaule avec sa patte et posa son menton sur son cou.

« Vous aviez froid. Je vous voyais grelotter alors comme je n'étais pas mieux lotis, je suis venus nous réchauffer.

-Oh... soupira Laiya.

-Vous trembliez comme une feuille, si la prochaine nuit se fait plus fraîche, vous viendrez dormir avec moi.

-Demandez à Zira, dans ce cas !

-Elle m'aurait empêché de dormir avec ses ronronnements inscessants. Et puis, elle n'est pas aussi confortable que vous. »

Laiya ne répondit rien, gênée et agacée. Elle ne pouvait admettre qu'il y avait fort longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormit et aussi longtemps à la vue du soleil. Peut-être que Nala avait eut raison, elle se sentait seule. Le lion lui murmura de se détendre et commença à faire sa toilette, la débarrassant de toute la poussière et des picots qu'elle avait dans sa fourrure. Il y avait longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas pris oins d'elle comme il le faisait, peut-être la dernière fois remontait-elle à l'époque où elle était lionceau. Il la retourna sur le dos pour lécher son ventre et son torse avec un soins aussi grand que pouvait espérer Laiya d'un lion solitaire comme lui. Quand il eut fini, il colla son corps contre le sien, mettant ses pattes avant de part et d'autre de son corps, et commença à somnoler, son menton appuyé contre sa nuque.

Mais Laiya entrepris de lui rendre la pareille et lui lécha les oreilles soigneusement, puis ses joues et enfin sa barbiche blanche. Elle passa sous son cou, sentant les vibration dans la gorge de Scar tandis qu'il ronronnait de plaisir. Vu la façon dont il profitait de ce moment, la lionne supposa qu'il ne se laissa pas toucher par Zira. Elle se posa alors des questions sur la nature réelle de leur relation tandis qu'il reposa sa tête sur les pattes de la femelle afin qu'elle lui lèche la crinière. Mais lorsque qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver, les deux lions se séparèrent et repartirent se coucher chacun de leur côté dans la tanière.

Zira entra, une cuisse de gazelle à la gueule et la porta à Scar qui lui signifia son manque d'apétit ce matin là. Il lui ordonna plutôt de la donner à Laiya, ce qui arrache à Zira une moue de dégoût. La lionne jeta la viande d'un geste méprisant aux pattes de sa congénère et se coucha près de son roi. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur étrange de son compagnon et fit tout de suite le lien entre lui et la femelle mastiquant mollement son petit déjeuner. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, craignant le pire. Qu'avait-il bien pût se passer cette nuit. Scar avait sur lui l'odeur de la femelle mais rien d'autre de suspect, fort heureusement. À son plus grand soulagement, il ne s'était rien passé durant son absence. Le lion fut agacé par cette activité soudaine et commença à grogner tandis que sa lionne lui lécha la mâchoire, pour retrouver le contrôle sur son odeur. Il sembla plus énervé encore et grogna lus fort pour lui signifier d'arrêter.

Laiya fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur l'amour de Scar envers cette lionne. Elle semblait plus beaucoup plus jeune que la lionne aux yeux saphirs de par son comportement agaçant et collant. Scar, lui, semblait être un lion calme et peu démonstratif, alors pourquoi l'avait-il choisit, elle ? Elle remarqua le ventre rond de la femelle et en conclus qu'elle n'était que le ventre portant sa future progéniture. Il n'avait pas pût prendre la veuve de son frère alors il avait prit la première lionne qui passait par là, ce qui amena une question à Laiya.

« Vous semblez différente des autres lionnes comme Sarabi, Zira. Est-ce que vous êtes d'un clan différent ?

-Elle et son clan son arrivés ici lorsque j'étais jeune adulte, répondit Scar, il y a bien des années de cela.

-Vous avez été chassé ?

-Par notre roi, répondit Zira, mais ça ne te regarde pas.

-Un tyran venu de l'est, continua Scar, mais quelle importance ? Elle font partie de la terre des lions, à présent.

-Je me posait juste la question. »

Zira la toisa avant de ronronner en se frottant à son époux qui, lui, fixait l'autre lionne. Cette dernière, quand elle eut fini, se leva et se posta devant le couple couché sur la pierre.

« J'ai l'intention d'aller voir les crocodiles, aujourd'hui. Que voulez-vous que je négocie avec eux ?

-Eh bien j'aimerais qu'ils libèrent les rives ouest pour permettre aux gnous de passer le temps d'une semaine ou deux. Après ce laps de temps, ils pourront aller où bon leur semble mais il faut juste qu'il se déplacent ailleurs le temps que les proies passent. Ils sont tellement nombreux ces derniers temps qu'aucun animal ne veux passer par le fleuve, ça en devient problématique. »

La lionne hocha la tête et partit, entreprennant de marcher jusqu'au fleuve. Sur son chemin, Zazu insista pour l'accompagner, voulant voir comment faire avec les gros reptiles pour pouvoir continuer de parlementer une fois que la lionne couleur terre serait ils furent arrivés au fleuve, Laiya tenta de retrouver la femelle crocodile qui lui devait, estima-t-elle, plus qu'une simple carcasse de proie. Elle ne la trouva pas sous cette épaisse vase et ne se tenta pas à remuer l'eau trouble au risque de perdre une patte. Mais au moment où elle commençait à désespérer et entreprit de rentrer au rocher, elle vit Ketsu courir vers elle et se coller à sa patte avant.

« Bonjour la lionne nomade !

-Ce petit crocodile vous connais?! s'égosilla Zazu.

-Il me doit la vie, à vrai dire.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je dois parler à ta mère. »

Le petit reptile s'écarta légèrement et fixa Laiya, intrigué.

« Le roi veut que vous partiez sur le champ pour laisser les proies arriver sur la terre des lions ou sin... »

Laiya le saisit par le bec et lui fit signe de se taire. Elle le relâcha et il vint s'asseoir sur son épaule, frottant son bec, vexé.

« Mieux vaut convaincre les crocodiles de partir plutôt que de les y forcer. Laissez-moi faire, je fais ça, tout le temps. »

Elle se retourna vers Ketsu qui la fixait d'un air dubitatif, sentant que les deux adultes devant lui avaient quelques différents en terme de communication avec le peuple dangereux.

« Ce que Zazu voulait dire, c'est que nous sommes ici pour trouver un moyen de nous entendre sans qu'il n'y ait de casse. Il faut trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Soyez lucide, les crocodiles ne vous laisseront jamais les chasser, et ils ne bougeront jamais d'eux-même.

-Sauf si l'on négocie, je suis sûre que...

-Croyez-moi, c'est impossible. Mon oncle est notre chef, et il a la tête dure. »

Laiya ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Ton oncle est le chef de tout ce beau monde ? Intéressant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez derrière la tête ?

-Une solution qui pourrais tout régler.

-Je peut vous aider ?

-Oh, mais bien sûr. Après tout c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pût manger à ma faim l'autre fois. Attends-moi ici, reste caché. »

Elle se retourna et se mit à courir vers le grand rocher. Au bout d'un moment, elle aperçut des vautours qui pique-niquaient une gazelle. Elle s'arrêta à quelque mètres et s'assit près d'eux.

« Qu'avez-vous dans la tête ? Votre esprit est-il aussi tordu que celui de Scar ?

-Faites-moi confiance ! Hey, Kwandhy, s'exclama-t-elle à l'attention du groupe. »

Un grand vautour aux plumes noires et aux serres blanches semblant plus tranchantes encore que des couteaux leva la tête. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit la lionne et virevolta jusqu'à Laiya et Zazu avant de se poster devant eux, semblant ravi de voir la lionne.

« Laiya ! Ça fait longtemps, trois lunes ?

-Je pense bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, avec ce piaf? dit-il en désignant Zazu, qui sembla s'offusquer de ce surnom.

-Eh bien, je travaille. Et c'est bien à cause de ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

-De moi ?

-De lui? s'exclama Zazu. C'est encore pire que des hyènes, vous être vraime... »

La lionne le regarda, avec des yeux qui auraient mis fin à n'importe quel comportement violent de quelque animal dangereux.

« Tu connais des éléphants par ici, il me semble... Enfin, un peu partout dans la savane, si je me souviens.

-C'est vrai.

-Eh bien j'aimerais qu'ils m'aident à tromper les crocodiles. Tu pourrait les en convaincre ?

-Pour toi, rien n'est trop beau, dit-il en faisant des yeux séducteurs, c'est quoi ton plan ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Laiya trottina vers le fleuve et s'assit sur la rive en amont. Furtivement, un crocodile s'approcha d'elle et sortit la tête de l'eau en souriant de façon perverse. Il avait une grosse cicatrice sur le front et sa peau reptilienne était un mélange de vert crasseux et de marron jaunâtre. Zazu eut un mouvement de recul, exprimant son dégoût face à sa laideur et à l'odeur de mort qu'il transportait avec lui.

« Enfin, un lion ose s'aventurer ici. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé.

-Je veux parler à ton chef !

-Je suis le dirigeant de cette joyeuse famille, confirma-t-il, que me veux-tu ? Tu es le sacrifice que m'envoie ton roi pour que je ne lui vole pas tous ses stupides gnous ?

-Point du tout, je suis juste une chamane. »

Zazu la regarda et elle le fixa, lui assurant qu'il devait lui faire confiance.

« La chamane ?

-Exact.

-Et tu crois qu'une simple femelle pourrait me faire bouger, aussi ''chamane'' soit-elle ? Cela fait des années que les lions essayent de nous faire fuir, sans succès, vous pensez que vous aller faire la différence ?

-Je veux que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente.

-Sautez directement dans mon gosier, ça ira plus vite. »

Elle roula des yeux tandis qu'il riait à pleins poumons, elle n'appréciait pas les créatures bornées de la sorte.

« Je vois, alors vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je vais devoir utiliser ma magie.

-Cause toujours, dit le crocodile en s'éloignant.

-Laiya, qu'est ce que vous manigancez ? »

La lionne se positionna sur ses pattes avant et se gonfla. Tout ses poils se hérissèrent et dans un mouvement puissant du coup, elle rugit. Si fort que, dans sa tanière, Scar leva le menton du sol, imité par Zira, et se précipita à l'extérieur pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Du côté du fleuve, Laiya regarda le niveau de l'eau diminuer sous le regard ébahit de Zazu.

« Mon dieu ! Vous êtes vraiment...

-C'est à vous, dit Laiya en l'envoyant dans les airs, allez-y !

L'oiseau partit, étonné de voir le fleuve vide à présent. Les crocodiles se retrouvèrent à patauger dans la vase tandis que la lionne regardait leur chef avec satisfaction. Ce dernier sembla contrarié, il commença à se découvrir les crocs et tenta de sauté sur Laiya. Mais elle était trop haute pour lui, alors au bout de quelque minutes, il finit par s'essouffler et lui tourna le dos. Ses congénères étaient en panique, il tentaient de sortir su profond trou creusé par l'eau à présent vide mais ne purent s'en extirper.

« Fais ce qu'elle te dit ! cria un crocodile sombre.

-Oublies ta fierté et exécute-toi !

-C'est d'accord, pesta-il, mais comment serais-je sûr que tu feras revenir l'eau une fois que nous nous serons dégagés du point de traverse ?

-Votre parole contre la mienne. Je n'ai rien à perdre, vous, si. »

Il grogna et regarda les autres s'exécuter. Hargneusement, il libéra la place qu'il occupait. Laiya se releva et rugit une seconde fois. Comme par magie, le courant revint tout à coup et les reptiles furent emportés loin d'ici. Elle vit Zazu arriver, suivit de centaines de gnous apeurés qui commencèrent à traverser hâtivement. L'oiseau jeta un regard pleins de félicitations à Laiya qui lui rendit tout autant. Elle remonta en amont de la rivière pour retrouver Ketsu qui sortait de l'eau, accroché à un tronc que soulevaient les éléphants.

« Beau travail, le plan a marché, s'exclama la lionne. »

Le vautour, perché sur le crâne d'une des betes immense, rit à pleins poumons.

« Tu m'étonnes, et tout ça, grâce à moi !

-Merci, dit la lionne aux éléphants, qque puis-je faire pour vous prouver ma gratitude ?

-Vous l'avez déjà fait. Nous asseyions de traverser depuis des mois maintenant, mais les crocodiles bloquaient le seul endroit du fleuve où l'eau ne nous aurais pas submergés. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir passer. Merci, lionne. »

Elle les saluas et les regarda partir paisiblement. Ketsu arriva et se jeta à ses pattes en s'extasiant devant l'exploit qu'ils venaient de faire. Après tout, accrocher des cordes aux troncs submergés n'était pas un exploit de tout les jours. Il semblait ravis, ce qui enchanta alors Laiya. De son côté, le vautour les salua et partit après qu'une de ses compagnes l'ai prévenu qu'une carcasse de gnous traînait quelque part dans la savane. La lionne raccompagna Ketsu chez lui en lui faisant promettre qu'il garderait ce qu'il avait fait secret et rejoignit Zazu plus bas. Il se percha sur son épaule et les deux rentrèrent au rocher pour se reposer après cette journée forte en émotions. Sur le chemin, les lionnes croisèrent Laiya, semblant inquiètes. Sarabi se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Laiya, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Nous avons entendus un rugissement tout à l'heure. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Eh bien, je vous expliquerais après avoir mangé. Tout ce que je peut vous dire, c'est que le problème des crocodiles est résolu. dit-elle en montrant un troupeau de gnous du museau.

.

..

.

Un fois qu'elle eut mangé à sa faim et que la nuit fut tombée, Laiya se percha sur une pierre et ferma les yeux, le museau orienté vers le ciel. Elle savoura la fraîcheur de l'air, le bruit du vent dans les branches et la clarté de la savane baignée par les rayons de la lune. Après quelque minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux et aperçu Scar se dirigeant vers le point d'eau. Elle alla le rejoindre et une fois arrivé là bas, elle s'assit à côté de lui et bût à son tour. Le mâle releva le museau de l'eau et la fixa quelques secondes, constatant qu'elle commençait à devenir un peu plus rayonnante. Il se redressa et la lionne le regarda de ses yeux bleus.

« Je tenais à vous féliciter pour ce que vous avez fait cet après-midi. Murmura-t-il en souriant.

-C'était le deal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Scar continuait de planter ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de la lionne. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plonger dans cet océan clair et limpide, jusqu'à s'y noyer.

« Je partirais dans quelque jours, souffla-t-elle en détournant son regard de celui du vieux lion, je ne tiens pas à abuser de votre générosité. »

Scar se rapprocha brusquement d'elle, la poussant à le regarder à nouveau, comme s'il ne pouvait se concentrer autrement.

« Soit ! dit-il en s'écartant confusément. Alors, vous partirez. »

Un long silence s'en suivit alors que le ciel se couvrait et que le vent devenait plus fort.

« Venez, murmura Scar en ne lui adressant pas un seul regard, allons dormir ».

Il s'écroula au sol lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la tanière où Zira ne semblait jamais pénétrer la nuit, apparemment. Ce qui souleva quelque questions.

« Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas avec Zira ?

-J'aime dormir seul.

-Mais elle porte vos petits, si j'ai vu juste. Elle doit être vexée que vous ne l'invitiez pas même en étant grosse. »

Il ne répondit rien alors Laiya posa son cou sur son épaule gauche, l'enveloppant avec sa patte droite. Elle commença à lécher doucement son oreille, le débarrassant de quelque saletés accumulées sur sa fourrure. La lionne avait rarement rencontré des personnes aussi seules qu'elle, et Scar l'était tout autant. Comme elle, il avançait seul dans ce monde impitoyable, à la différence qu'il était physiquement entouré, mais à quel prix ? Laiya se doutait bien que Zira n'était avec lui que par soif de pouvoir, elle connaissait assez les lionnes pour savoir au moins ça.

« Chef! cria une voix masculine à l'entrée de la tanière. »

Le vieux lion se redressa et regarda en arrière pour apercevoir Banzai et Ed. Il se releva en s'étirant légèrement et partit à leu rencontre.

« Que voulez-vous ? Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me déranger.

-Ouai ! C'est une bonne raison, on a aperçu un léopard !

-Un léopard ? Ici ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?!

-Mais non, il se cache dans les montagnes, je crois. On l'a vu s'enfuir par là bas.

-Eh bien, il est partit, pas de quoi s'affoler.

-Mais boss... Imaginez qu'il revienne ! »

Scar roula des yeux et se frotta légèrement les tempes, agacé et fatigué.

« Alors vous le chasserez ! Vous êtes nombreuses, non ?

-On va pas se battre contre ce truc, il fait deux fois notre taille !

-J'ai dit chasser, pas combattre ! De toute façon, il ne s'attaquera pas au clan. »

Il se retourna pour se coucher mais banzai l'interpella une deuxième fois, un éclair passa dans les yeux du félins qui se retourna vers la hyène qui commença à bafouiller.

« Mais... il pourrait... tuer une lionne égarée... ou... je ne sais pas... ceux qui s'éloignent seuls...

-Alors ne partez pas du rocher seul, bande d'idiotes ! »

Les deux hyènes se précipitèrent vers la sortie, apeurées alors que Laiya se levait pour prendre la parole.

« Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer un léopard, Scar.

-Et qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? »

Laiya eut un mouvement de recul, surprise.

« Personne, mais...

-Alors le problème est réglé.

-Qui êtes-vous pour me parler comme ça ?

-Le roi de cette terre. Et si cela ne vous convient pas, libre à vous de partir. »

Laiya ne dit rien, regardant le lion se coucher. Elle le fixa quelque instants et décida de s'éclipser, sentant la colère s'emparer d'elle. Elle alla dormir sur un rocher en hauteur et posa sa tête sur ses pattes. Un bruit régulier retentit et quand la lionne releva le museau, elle vit Nala, à moitié endormie, remonter la pente en pierre pour rejoindre la tanière. Sans doute une petite obligation nocturne. Une fois que le lionceau fût rentré, elle se recoucha pour s'assoupir et se plongea peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêve. Le froid lui glaçant les os la réveilla en pleine nuit, elle fut pétrifiée par le vent soufflant dans sa fourrure couleur terre. Laiya tâcha de descendre s'abriter derrière le rocher en se roulant en boule mais cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, ce satané vent s'engouffrait partout.

La lionne regarda l'antre du roi, haut dans la roche, se remémorant cette nuit qu'ils avaient passés l'un sur l'autre. Mais la lionne solitaire avait plus de fierté que de sang dans son corps et préféra serrer les dents plutôt que d'aller rejoindre Scar. Et après tout, vu comment le vent s'engouffrait dans la tanière, il devait avoir aussi froid qu'elle. Elle aurait pût aller dormir aux côtés de Sarabi mais Zira aurait sûrement objecté et c'est la grande lionne qui aurait été affecté. Oui, Laiya était bien mieux ici, dans le froid... Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle sentit une goutte d'eau sur son museau. À ce moment là, elle rit d'elle-même, imaginant la tête qu'elle devait faire à ce moment là, réalisant que le destin s'acharnait sur sa pauvre carcasse. La pluie s'intensifia peu à peu et la lionne décida alors de remonter dans la grotte en courant. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle était trempée et Scar, le menton à terre, la regardait d'un air amusé.

« Je savais que vous reviendrez, murmura-t-il en souriant.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. »

Elle s'assit face à l'entrée, contrariée, la fourrure perlée de gouttes. Elle sentit Scar lui lécher la nuque et poser sa patte sur son épaule. La lionne le fixa, un éclair dangereux passa dans ses yeux.

« Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, dit le vieux lion, j'avais juste soif. Et il y a assez d'eau sur vous pour abreuver un lion. »

Elle le repoussa sèchement et s'allongea à l'entrée afin de se sécher elle-même. Scar la rejoins sans bruit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ses yeux notèrent que même mouillée, elle n'était plus aussi maigre qu'à son arrivée et que son poil était plus brillant. Il soupira, rassuré et regarda le paysage embrumé par les cordes qui tombaient dehors. Un éclair tomba non loin de là, raisonnant sur les parois rocheuses. Les deux lions levèrent le museau mais n'eurent aucun mouvement excessif, l'un comme l'autre n'étant nullement surpris. Laiya reprit sa toilette et Scar se coucha avec elle, le menton sur ses pattes.

« J'avais peur de l'orage, avant, dit doucement Laiya. »

Scar la regarda, sans dire un mot.

« Maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas des éclairs dont il faut avoir le plus peur.

-Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion ?

-Je ne connais simplement aucun lion qui se soit fait toucher par la foudre, et vous ?

-Effectivement.

-Je pense que le plus grand danger à craindre, c'est nous-même. »

Il se tourna vers le ciel noir et regarda le peu de paysage qu'il pouvait voir, même avec ses yeux de lions, il peinait à y voir quelque chose.

« Ma mère m'avait dit un jour que l'on pouvait voir quel genre de lion était devant nous rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux. Alors nous ne pouvons pas vraiment savoir qui nous-sommes, et le reflet boueux d'un lac ne vaut pas le regard d'un autre lion. N'importe qui peut vous connaître, sauf vous, si ce lion sait bien regarder. »

Lorsqu'il détourna son regard de son royaume, le lion surpris Laiya à le fixer, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Les siens avaient une couleur tellement profonde, tellement différente des autre lionnes. C'était comme une pierre précieuse dans lequel des rayons du soleil passaient pour la faire scintiller, comme l'eau claire et bleue des rivière à la saison des pluies, quand elle est limpide et puissante. Son regard était franc et discret, comme celui de Sarabi, mais contrairement à cette dernière, il respirait la jeunesse.

« Que voyez-vous ?

-Un lion digne de garder secret ma vraie nature.

-Qui vous dit que je le ferais ?

-Vous venez de me le promettre. J'espère juste que vous n'allez rien faire juste dans le but de me contredire. »

Ils rirent doucement, bercés par le vent frais et humide.

« Je pense que si ce que vous disiez était vrai, vous ne me feriez pas confiance. Vous prendriez même vos jambes à votre cou.

-Vous croyez être le seul à avoir une part d'ombre ? Vous êtes le roi maudit et solitaire juste parce que vous le désirez. »

Scar cligna des yeux paresseusement, elle venait de gâcher ce moment. Cette lionne ne pouvait-elle pas simplement se taire au bon moment ? Mais le lion se calma, après tout, elle n'aurait eut aucun charme sans cette impertinence. C'est sûrement la façon dont elle le jugeait qui lui plaisait. Elle n'était ni comme Zira, ni comme les autres lionnes. Bien sûr, il s'était avéré plaisant d'être admiré et désiré par Zira, mais il s'était rendu compte un peu trop tard que c'était peut être le fait d'avoir du pouvoir qui enivrait la lionne. Laiya semblait mettre tous les lions sur un même piédestal, le jugeant pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce que les autres disaient de lui. Mais pour l'apprécier, elle devait effectivement avoir une part d'ombre dans son cœur. Peu importe si c'était par choix ou à cause d'une circonstance malheureuse, le fait est qu'elle semblait s'intéresser à la noirceur du cœur de Scar. Comme pour trouver un moyen de guérir son propre cœur.

Laiya se leva et s'étira avant de se lever pour lécher le reste de son corps ruisselant. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et fixèrent le lion qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de la femelle. Elle lui donna un coup de tête affectueux et lui lécha l'oreille doucement.

« Scar, murmura-t-elle, doucement, vous devriez reconsidérer ce que je vous ais dit à propos du léopard.

-Vous n'allez pas remettre ça... dit le lion en grognant son mécontentement. »

Elle le renversa sur le côté et lui lécha le cou en ronronnant, le débarrassant de toute les saletés qui s'y trouvaient. Il savait bien qu'elle faisait ça pour l'amadouer et cela le rendait plus en colère. Mais dans un sens, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête et risquer de la voir rester à l'entrée de la tanière et repartis dès que la pluie ce serait calmée. La sensation étrange de vouloir la garder auprès de lui le dissuadait de la rembarrer sec comme il le ferait avec n'importe qui d'autre.

« J'y réfléchirait, céda-t-il finalement, à condition que vous me promettiez de rester ici avec moi.

-Il me semble que vous proposez un accord correct. »

Il n'y avait aucun sourire niais chez Laiya, aucune hausse de caractère. Son calme était comme un lac profond, lisse du moins, en surface. Elle était dans son corps la jeunesse et la beauté incarnée. Quand à sa personnalité, elle était posée et intelligente, de quoi reconsidérer ce petit ''partenariat'' avec Zira qui était trop impulsive. Peut-être Laiya saurait-elle contenir Scar et guider son âme qui commençait à se perdre. Du moins, si elle restait. Mais ressentait-elle ce même sentiment de frustration et d'excitation quand il était loin d'elle. Peu aisé de le savoir, la lionne ne laissait rien paraître, tel le reflet de l'eau en montrant plus qu'il ne voulait dévoiler. À mesure que leur étreinte se faisait plus serrée et plus pressante, Scar se doutait bien que là haut, dans son cerveau, se passait quelque chose sur lequel il arrivait difficilement à mettre un nom. Il y avait une certaine tension sexuelle, bien sûr, mais pas seulement. Et cela perturba Scar, qui se sentit en danger. Il ne pouvait mettre son âme à nu, il ne l'avait jamais fais avec personne et le faire impliquerais de révéler son secret morbide à la femelle qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Il déglutit, anxieux. Si elle ne révélait rien, il pourrait lui faire confiance et se laisser complètement envahir par ce sentiment grisant en revanche, si elle pipait mot, il n'aurait qu'à la tuer, mais il tuerait alors la seule susceptible de le rendre fou. Mais serait-ce une si mauvaise chose ? Si Scar la rayait de sa vie, peut-être qu'il deviendrait plus fort, ayant tué la seule personne qui puisse potentiellement l'écarter de son but initial. Mais si elle acceptait de devenir sa reine, quel dynastie puissante et soudée il créerait là. Cependant, il vit Laiya bailler tel un lionceau, et venir se blottir contre lui, laissant sa gorge en évidence. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué et dérouté par ce flot de sentiments lui frappant de plein fouet le visage.

Oui, Laiya était comme un lac profond, qui l'engloutissait peu à peu.

.

..

.

Hey! Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Chacun avait espéré que la pluie de la nuit passée aurait un peu fait baisser les températures mais à sentir la chaleur cuisante de ce matin là, il n'y eut aucun espoir à ce que cela se produise. Et même au fin fond de la tanière du roi, habituellement fraîche, Laiya dût repousser le vieux lion qui l'écrasait, sous peine de mourir de chaud. Elle se leva discrètement et se rendit au point d'eau où elle commença à boire avec sa longue langue. Soudainement, elle leva la tête, sentant une aura pesante dans les parages. Ses yeux balayèrent le paysage scrupuleusement avant de voir une touffe d'herbe bouger au loin. Immédiatement, elle se coucha et se mit à ramper sur le sol le plus silencieusement possible. Son instinct lui dit où se diriger et ses oreilles captèrent le bruit qui s'échappait de l'intrus. Il n'était qu'à quelque pas d'elle, à présent. Brusquement, elle se mit debout et leva sa patte pour attaquer. Mais la proie s'avéra être un lionceau apeuré.

« Nala !

-D... désolé... j... je voulais juste te surprendre...

-Oh, ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai cru que c'était... Peu importe, ça va ?

-Oui...

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Nala, dit-elle, doucement. Je ne suis pas le lion qu'il faut pour faire ce genre de blague, je vis seule, tu sais. Ça m'a poussé à devenir méfiante et à réagir au quart de tour. »

Devant l'air dépité de Nala, la lionne ajouta, plus chaleureuse :

« La prochaine fois que tu veux me surprendre, prévient-moi, je saurais que c'est toi. »

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux et la raccompagna au rocher où elle retrouva sa mère. Là, Sarabi vint parler à Laiya.

« Tu semble mieux te porter qu'à ton arrivée, je suis rassurée.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis prête à aller chasser, et ne me refuse pas cette tâche ou je vais finir par m'ennuyer.

-Eh bien, ravie de voir tant de motivation. D'ailleurs tu me soulages d'un poids, je vais pouvoir laisser quelque lionnes se reposer. »

La reine congédia les lionnes les plus maigres et partit à la chasse avec deux autres, dont Laiya. À elles trois, les femelles rapportèrent deux gnous, quatre gazelles et un singe à la fin de la journée. Laiya n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais cette activité lui fit le plus grand bien. Avant leur chasse nocturne, elle passa brièvement apporter une proie aux hyènes et quelque temps plus tard, les lionnes revinrent avec une carcasse de girafe. En arrivant au rocher, Laiya fut si exténuée que lorsqu'elle se coucha au coté des autres lionnes, elle s'endormit directement. Elle sentit, dans sa torpeur, qu'une lionne se leva dans la nuit. Sans y prêter attention, elle roula sur le côté et sentit une lionne poser maladroitement sa patte contre son visage, engourdie par le sommeil.

Et parmi les ronflements et les respirations rauques, un cri s'éleva soudainement dans le lointain. Aux premiers abord, les lionnes n'y prêtèrent pas attention, trop amorphes pour se soucier du bruit. Mais Laiya releva immédiatement le museau, habituée à être sur le qui-vive au moindre bruit suspect, alors elle tendit l'oreille et perçu des rugissements. Plus vite qu'une ombre, elle se releva et courut vers la source du bruit, dévalant les pierres du grand rocher, marchant sur des hyènes endormies et se rendit près du point d'eau. Zira s'y battait avec un immense léopard. Le félin la fixa tandis que Zira se précipita vers lui mais il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et en deux ou trois mouvements fluides, il la mit à terre. Sa patte était fermement posée sur la gorge de la lionne et s'il le voulait, il pourrait la tuer en un coup de crocs.

« Lâche-la! ordonna Laiya.

-Hoo ! Tu me donnes un ordre ? J'aime les femelles qui ont du caractère.

-Malheureusement, je ne suis pas intéressée par les léopards. Alors laisse-la partir.

-C'est bien malheureux, je n'ai pas envie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Vous, les lions, vous avez tué ma mère alors que je n'étais qu'un nouveau né. Vous allez me le payer. »

Laiya y vit quelque chose d'ironique, dans cette situation. Il semblait plus jeune qu'elle, même plus que Zira, elle tenta alors de détourner son attention de la lionne bloquée sous sa patte. Elle s'assit et sourit au mâle devant elle.

« En ce cas, nous sommes du même monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Oublies ça. C'est cette lionne qui a tué ta mère ?

-Non, mais je sent qu'elle est pleine. Par ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était la femelle du roi.

-Et tu as conscience que tuer cette lionne est complètement inutile... ?

-Ce n'est pas... Il va souffrir, comme...

-C'est une lionne qui a tué ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas le roi. Le plus intelligent serait de tuer cette lionne précisément. Mais là encore, ça serait vain. »

Le léopard relâcha sa pression, mais Zira gigota, ce qui le rappela à l'ordre. Il regardait néanmoins Laiya avec une fascination morbide.

« Tuer cette lionne ne ramènera pas ta génitrice du pays des morts. Tu pourras essayer de tuer qui tu voudras, ta mère restera ce qu'elle est : morte. Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est un bon débarras, vous les léopards, vous n'êtes que d'inutiles créatures et tu ne mérite pas meilleur sort qu'elle. »

Le mâle se jeta sur Laiya en entendant ces propos, il la cloua au sol et essaya de lui saisir la gorge. Elle le fit basculer sur le dos et lui griffa la joue mais la femelle était faible alors elle perdit vite l'équilibre avant de se retrouver face contre terre. À ce moment, Zira lui sauta sur le dos et le griffa de toute ses forces, colérique et hargneuse. Alertées par le bruit, les autres lionnes ne tardèrent pas à arriver et à sauter sur le léopard. Une lionne releva Laiya et la secoua en voyant qu'elle avait l'air un peu sonnée lorsque sa tête avait heurté le sol. Elle vit les hyènes venir en renfort et chasser le léopard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de leur vue. Sarabi se pressa autours de Zira qui gémissait douloureusement et Laiya fut étonnée par tout le sang au sol. Car en effet, les deux lionnes, l'une comme l'autre, n'avaient que des blessures bénignes. Mais elle comprit vite, à mesure que les son et les images se faisaient plus nettes, que ce sang était annonciateur de plus graves maux qu'une simple blessure.

Scar arriva à ce moment là et demanda à Sarabi ce qu'il venait de se passer. La reine lui expliqua et alors, il ordonna à deux femelles de la porter dans sa tanière. La voix haletante, il fit appeler Laiya qui accourue en slalomant entre quelques lionnes, encore sonnée. Il lui ordonna de suivre Zazu qui s'élançait déjà dans les airs. Elle fit volte face et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pût pour rattraper l'oiseau bleu.

« Zazu ! Où allons-nous ?

-Nous allons quérir Rafiki, lui seul peut aider Zira. »

Ils mirent peu de temps à arriver à un grand Baobab. Zazu vola jusqu'à la cime et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un singe. Ce dernier lâcha une foule d'ustensiles qui atterrirent sur la tête la lionne. Vexée, cette dernière regarda le primate descendre, l'air mauvais.

« Qui est-ce, Zazu ?

-Une nomade, de passage... enfin, plus pour très longtemps, je pense.

-Portez ça, dit Rafiki à la lionne, je compte sur vous. »

Il lui tendit une espèce de sac en feuille de bananier qui contenait plusieurs fruits et des mixtures pestilentielles. Les trois animaux s'empressèrent de rejoindre le grand rocher et quand ils arrivèrent, les cris de Zira retentissaient à travers les parois. Les lionnes attendaient toutes fébrilement et accoururent vers eux qui elles les virent arriver. Rafiki reprit le sac et monta jusqu'à la tanière de Scar sans Laiya, qui préféra rester en bas à attendre. Elle renifla, sentant une odeur âcre et désagréable. Son museau bougeait, essayant de quérir la source de ce fumet assommant. Une lionne nommée Daima l'approcha, curieuse.

« Que se passe-t-il? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oh ce n'est rien, c'est juste que... Tu sens cette odeur ? »

La lionne brune renifla, puis la regarda et lui tendit sa patte.

« C'est ça ? »

Laiya renifla et recula aussitôt.

« Puah, tes pattes sentent...

-Sent celles de Sarafina.

-Mais... C'est vous deux...

-Non, je sais, dit Daima, c'est le sac du singe. L'odeur de ses produits, ça englobe, dit-elle en riant. Tu vas avoir du mal à t'en débarrasser. »

Laiya sourit tandis que son regard divagua vers Sarafina. La jeune lionne se dirigea vers son ainé et s'assit à côté d'elle, doucement.

« Sarabi est avec eux ?

-Oui, comme elle a déjà donné naissance à un petit, Scar a voulu qu'elle aide Zira.

-Tu penses que le petit...

-Je n'en sais rien, la grossesse n'était pas finie. Ce coup qu'elle a prit sera peut-être fatal, j'en ai peur.

-Et pour le léopard ?

-Les hyènes l'ont tués, je crois bien. Heureusement que tu étais là. J'ai beau détester Zira depuis toujours, je ne souhaite pas sa mort. »

Laiya donna un coup de tête réconfortant à la lionne qui ronronna pour lui signifier qu'elle allait bien. Mais elle semblait tout de même soucieuse, alors la lionne couleur terre s'allongea à ses côtés et elles restèrent là en silence. Elles étaient toute les deux silencieuses de nature, d'après ce que Laiya avait pût apprendre d'elle, alors aucune parole ne fut utile. Peu à peu, certaines lionnes s'endormirent, réveillées en sursaut de temps en temps par les hurlements de Zira provenant de la tanière. Le lendemain, très tôt, Laiya et Sarafina prirent quelques lionnes avec elles et allèrent chasser. Au lever du soleil, elles revinrent avec deux gazelles et trois gnous. Une lionne leur annonça que la mise bas s'était très mal passée et que Zira avait donné un mort-né mâle. Elle aurait pût mourir mais Rafiki avait réussit à la sauver non sans difficulté, Scar était fou de colère et avait passé le reste de la nuit dans sa grotte. Il avait congédié Zira et Rafiki, elle était endormie dans la grotte, entourée d'autre lionnes, et il était retourné dans son arbre.

Laiya et les autres apportèrent les carcasses aux autres lionnes et en gardèrent pour Zira. La nomade arracha une cuisse de gnous et monta jusqu'à la tanière du roi. Elle marcha à pas feutrés et arriva à l'entrée où elle vit Scar sur sa couche. Prudemment, la lionne avança vers lui et s'assit après avoir posé la viande à ses pattes. Le vieux lion se tourna et la fixa d'un regard dédaigneux et hautain. Confirmation, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, elle qui arrivait à l'apaiser habituellement. De son museau, elle poussa la viande mais le mâle se contenta de se retourner et continuer à dormir. Elle pût voir ses cottes se mouvoir au gré de sa respiration, alors son instinct lui dit de s'approcher. Son front se posa sur l'œil de Scar qui ne bougea pas.

« Ce n'est pas votre fils que vous pleurez, n'est-ce pas ? C'est votre héritier, hein ? »

Le lion n'eut aucune réaction, alors elle passa une patte autours de lui et le serra.

« Zira se remettra, ne vous en faites pas. Et bientôt, elle vous donnera un nouvel héritier...

-Taisez-vous! cria Scar en la giflant. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne savez pas quelles conséquences cette perte aura ! Elle ne peut plus porter de progéniture, d'après Rafiki. Je me fais vieux, je n'avais pas besoin de ça.. Ce léopard n'aurait pas plus mal tombé. »

Le lion balaya un tas d'os de sa patte et s'assit essoufflé, contrarié et flageolant. Malgré tout, Laiya vint près de lui et lui donna un coup de tête réconfortant, l'air contrarié.

« Zira n'est pas la seule lionne.

-Vous croyez que je l'ignore ?! J'ai essayé d'avoir un héritier avec d'autre lionnes, elles sont soit mortes, soit elles ont données naissance à des femelles. Si je n'ai pas d'héritier, je pourrais être détrôné... Il me faut un fils... »

Laiya tentait de l'apaiser tant qu'elle le pouvait, ronronnant doucement. Elle releva la tête et se mit face à lui en le regardant dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Moi, je pourrais vous aider. »

Les yeux que firent le lion à ce moment là lui donnèrent l'impression qu'elle venait de tenir un propos complètement stupide et hors contexte. Il avait un mélange de surprise, de curiosité et de dubitation sur son visage. La lionne se retourna, honteuse. Zira agonisait dans la grotte et elle proposait de porter le futur héritier du lion qu'elle aimait. En effet, c'était déplacé.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle, c'était stupide.

-Non, murmura Scar, plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans le vague. C'est... Non, si je vous perdais, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. dit-il presque pour lui même. »

Laiya sortit à toute vitesse, et essaya de sortir ce qu'ils avaient dit de sa tête. Elle, la lionne solitaire et fière, elle avait proposé de donner son corps à mâle pour quelque chose qui ne lui rapporterait aucun intérêt. Elle secoua sa caboche et couru voir Zira, sanglotant dans un coin de la grotte, entourée des ses amies. Il y a quelque jours, elle semblait si forte et arrogante. Maintenant, elle semblait si faible qu'un seul mouvement brusque pourrait la briser en mille morceaux. La nomade fit demie-tour et voyant qu'aucune lionne n'était à la chasse, elle partie de son côté pour se changer l'esprit. Elle tenta d'abord de chasser. Au bout de quelque temps, elle fini par attraper un gnou qu'elle alla redistribuer aux hyènes qui se jetèrent dessus sans rien dire. Toute la durée de l'après midi, elle fit des aller retours entre le terrain de chasse et les hyènes pour les rassasier et éviter les bagarres entre elles et les lionnes à l'heure du repas. À la fin de la journée, plusieurs lionnes vinrent lui parler, notamment pour la remercier du travail que les lionnes ne faisaient jamais. Il sembla que la nomade grimpa dans l'estime des canidés sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Après la bourde qu'elle avait fait ce matin, Laiya n'osa pas remonter à la tanière et décida de s'endormir contre le flan réconfortant d'une des cousines de Zira. Lorsque les lionnes rentrèrent, elle suivit le groupe, de toute façon, le problème était Zira et en l'occurrence, elle n'émettrait aucune objection à ce qu'elle dorme ici cette nuit. Elle se blottit entre deux lionnes et dormit profondément, récupérant ainsi sa nuit de la veille qu'elle avait passé, en résumer, à se battre et à chasser. Le lendemain très tôt. Toute les lionnes sauf Zira étaient absentes. Surprise, elle alla voir dehors et vit toute les lionnes couchées en contrebas.

« Sarabi, que faites-vous toutes là ?

-Eh bien, Laiya, tu te réveilles enfin. dit la grande lionne en souriant chaleureusement. Tu as dormis toute la journée.

-Mais... pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ?

-Tu restes faible, Laiya. Et il est de notre devoir de veiller sur toi.

-Mais... je ne suis même pas des vôtres...

-Pour nous, si. Tu fais partie du clan, même si nous ne te connaissons pas depuis longtemps. »

Laiya recula fébrilement, elle n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait partie d'un vrai clan. Et Sarabi lui annonçait qu'elle était des leurs.

« Nous aurions beaucoup de peine de te voir repartir, tu sais. Tu n'es pas seulement une bonne chasseuse pour nous, tu es une amie, à présent. »

La jeune lionne avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Dans son esprit, l'idée que Sarabi était la seule légitime reine de ce royaume se confirma. Et elle savait qu'elle serait prête à la suivre, quoi qu'il arrive, elle lui serait dévoué jusqu'à la fin. Alors la grande lionne lui lécha le menton et l'invita à les rejoindre. Zazu somnolait sur une branche perchée tandis que les autres discutaient calmement. Nala joua avec la queue de Laiya et Sarabi pendant un moment avant de se fatiguer et de revenir dans les bras de sa mère. Quand le soleil se coucha, Laiya repartit vers la tanière de Scar et entra doucement dans sa forteresse de solitude. Dès qu'elle arriva, elle nota qu'il y fut réceptif. Il se coucha sur le dos et la fixa, le crâne contre la pierre de sa couche.

« J'ai appris que c'était toi qui avait sauvé Zira.

-Sauvé est un bien grand mot, je dois dire. »

Il se leva prestement et vint lui lécher la joue.

« Il m'a terrorisé. soupira-t-elle.

-Toi? Les léopard te font peur ?

-J'ai mes raisons, murmura-t-elle, fragilement.

-Nous sommes tous deux brisés, Laiya. Tu l'es parce que quelque chose t'as tué dans ton enfance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de mettre son museau dans la crinière poussiéreuse de Scar. Ce dernier posa sa patte sur son cou en l'étreignant.

« Ne croyez pas que je suis faible, vous ne me verrez jamais pleurer.

-Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas un étranger, tu n'as pas à porter cette carapace qui te protégeais le soir de notre rencontre. »

Mais la vie de solitaire l'avait rendue silencieuse et il ne pût rien obtenir d'elle à ce propos. Alors il continua de l'apaiser en sentant son souffle chaud contre sa crinière sombre.

« J'ai considéré ta proposition de ce matin.

-Oubliez ça, c'était stupide.

-Je suis le roi, Liaya. Si j'ai décidé quelque chose, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Le problème, c'est que j'ai peur de te perdre s'il venait à y avoir des complications.

-J'ai un corps à enfanter, je vous ferais dire. Dans ma famille, aucune lionne n'est jamais morte en couche. En revanche, si ce n'est pas un mâle...

-Peu importe. Même si c'est une femelle, ce sera bien. Tant qu'elle a vos qualités et les miennes. »

Laiya sourit fébrilement, le cœur lourd de joie et de peine, se remémorant la dernière fois qu'elle avait eut une famille.

.

..

.

Le lendemain, Laiya se remise à chasser et, entre temps, Sarabi apprit qu'elle avait nourrit les hyènes et vint la remercier. La nomade, qui maintenant n'en était plus vraiment une, fut dans les nuages, ce jour là. Elle ne savait que faire, traînant par ci par là, allant voir les vautours pour discuter, passant voir Ketsu qui avait un peu grandit depuis l'épisode du fleuve. Ce jour là fut très chaud alors après avoir mangé un peu, Laiya partit faire une sieste avec Daima. Les deux lionnes discutèrent, à moitié endormies, assommées par le soleil.

En fin de journée, Laiya rentra dans la tanière du roi et elle le salua comme à son habitude. Elle lui tendit un morceau de viande chassé peu de temps avant et s'allongea à ses côtés pour l'entendre calmer sa faim. Quand il eut fini elle nettoya sa barbiche pleine de sang en ronronnant. Scar se laissa faire calmement mais ne pût s'empêcher de laisser paraître son envie de goûter à sa nouvelle compagne. Il était fier de voir une telle lionne lui appartenir rien qu'à lui, ne portant aucune haine à son égard et l'aimant pour le lion qu'il était. Alors quand les léchages de la femelle se firent plus pressants et plus saccadés, il décida qu'il était temps d'honorer sa compagne et grimpa sur elle en agrippant la peau de son cou. Il l'entendit soupirer et la sentit se mouvoir en dessous de lui. Elle n'était pas comme Zira, grognant son mécontentement en attendant qu'il finisse. Lorsqu'il passa sa tête contre la sienne, elle répondit en lui donnant un cou en échange, grognant de plaisir.

Quand il termina, il tomba sur le côté et vit la femelle s'étirer. Elle roula jusqu'à lui et se blotti contre son torse. Il l'emprisonna avec ses pattes en ronronnant, essoufflé par l'effort physique qu'il venait d'accomplir, espérant en secret qu'elle ne soit pas fécondé tout de suite et ainsi profiter d'elle le plus longtemps possible. Doucement, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et murmura :

« Vous êtes mienne, Laiya.

-Et vous êtes miens, répondit la lionne en frottant son museau contre le sien. »

.

..

.

C'était très glauque d'écrire une scène d'amour entre deux lions, j'aurais mieux réussit à faire un ''lemon'' s'ils avaient étés humains... Mais bon : DISNEY oblige, les amis !


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis quelque semaines, Laiya avait été déclarée reine de la terre des lions, remplaçant ainsi Sarabi. L'ancienne reine n'avait pas objecté, considérant tout à fait normal le fait que la nouvelle femelle de l'actuel roi règne à ses côtés. Ainsi, la lourde tâche de l'organisation de la chasse revint à la lionne aux yeux bleus. Le premier changement fut le déplacement radical des équipes de chasses, elle introduisit un règlement stricte concernant les périodes de chasse, les membres de chaque équipe ainsi que le quotta de chacune. Amèrement, Scar céda à la requête qui exigeait des hyènes qu'elles participent à cette tâche. Laiya obligeait son mâle à se déplacer de plus en plus, comme le faisait Mufasa autrefois.

Elle avait repris du poids et à présent, beaucoup de lionnes étaient trop impressionnées par elle pour oser contredire un seul de ses ordres. Sarabi la voyait comme une reine sévère mais juste et qui se souciait de ses sujets. En effet, elle dormait beaucoup avec les femelles et occasionnellement avec Scar, ce qui souleva des questions sur l'héritier. Était-ce parce qu'elle était pleine qu'elle ne dormait plus avec lui ou pour une raison plus obscure. Mais au grand désarrois de Zira, le roi se souciait de sa femelle et montra des réticences moins marquées face au manque d'héritier lorsqu'il fût avec Laiya que pendant la période qui précéda son arrivée.

La lionne était une reine de front, elle allait à la rencontre de ses sujets, discutaient avec et allait ensuite voir Scar qui ordonnait. Ces deux là étaient bien assortis, un roi charismatique qui savait persuader les foules avec des discours éloquents, et une reine plus discrète qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire appliquer ce que son époux ordonnait.

Ce matin là, Scar fut réveillé par les hyènes. Elles entrèrent à pas feutrés dans la tanière du lion et hésitèrent à réveiller le couple qui dormait paisiblement. Mais le roi ouvrit un œil et, contrarié, se redressa pour leur signifier qu'elle pouvait parler. Shenzi, hésitante, lui parla de hyènes qui s'était faites tuées par un rôdeur non loin d'ici et demanda à ce que cette tâche leur soit retirée, trop effrayées de voir leur nombre décroître.

« Vous n'avez qu'à faire des rondes plus régulièrement et à être moins nombreuses à faire la sieste, grogna le roi.

-Mais je vois pas pourquoi ce serait à nous de faire ton travail, c'est toi qui est censé repousser les autres lions.

-Mais si vous ne faites pas ça, à quoi me servez-vous ?

-On dit juste que... tu pourrais le faire toi-même.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça.

-Oh aller patron, chanta Bonzai, avouez que vous avez un peu les pétoches de vous retrouver avec un lion plus fort que vous et d'vous faire battre. »

Scar se leva et les foudroya du regard. Il était vrai que le mâle n'était pas vraiment un guerrier, contrairement à son frère. Il marcha vers eux d'un pas menaçant et les laissa se plaquer de peur contre un mur.

« C'est Laiya qui vous monte la tête, elle est en train de vous bouffer tout cru. »

Ils entendirent la lionne rire de sa voix claire, couchée sur le socle en pierre. Elle roula sur le côté et s'étira pour leur faire face.

« Que se passera-t-il si un mâle gagnait la terre des lions ? Il vous chasserait d'ici, et vous retourneriez mourir de faim dans des terres arides et mortelles. Vous avez tout à gagner à rester sous le règne de Scar, murmura-t-elle en les rejoignant alors ne vous plaignez pas si en échange votre roi vous demande quelque petits services »

Elle se frotta contre lui et les fixa en souriant. Scar leur fit signe de disposer et retourna dormir tandis que la femelle alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la falaise pour contempler le ciel qui devenait plus gris et plus sombre au fil du temps, un peu comme elle. Ses yeux notèrent que l'équipe de chasse du matin n'était pas encore partie alors qu'elle aurait déjà due être sur le point de revenir. Elle descendit en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, apercevant Laima, embrassée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Laiya.

-Eh bien, c'est Zira, elle ne veut pas partir.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, elle a décidé qu'elle n'irait pas à la chasse.

-Et ça justifie le fait que vous soyez restées ici. »

La lionne grise sembla confuse et commença les explications.

« Eh bien vous savez, Sydra reste ici aussi puisqu'elle s'est blessé la patte il y a quelque jours, alors à présent nous sommes trop peu nombreuses pour aller chasser.

-Et puis, rajouta une autre lionne, c'est à cause de Zira qu'elle s'est blessée la patte. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle refuse de se lever.

-Et qu'est-ce qui justifie ce refus soudain ? demanda Laiya, sentant la moutarde lui monter au museau.

-Rien en particulier, si ce n'est qu'elle prétend être pleine. »

Laiya eut une moue de surprise mélangée à du dégoût face à cette révélation. Elle savait que Scar se perpétrait avec d'autre lionne, ce qui ne la dérangeait nullement puisqu'il avait besoin de femelles pour chasser mais le fait de vouloir encore prendre Zira la surprenait. Elle roula donc des yeux et se dirigea dans la tanière, elle allait affronter Zira seule à seule. La femelle alla se poser près de l'autre et la fixa sévèrement.

« Réveille-toi, Zira. »

La lionne maigre leva les yeux, puis la fixa d'un air hautain.

« Tiens tiens, Laiya. Notre nouvelle reine n'est pas venue me voir depuis qu'elle m'a volé mon époux ainsi que mon titre.

-C'était par pur respect pour toi Zira, mais maintenant que tu mets la vie du clan en danger, nous devons avoir une discussion seule à seule.

-J'attends des petits, je ne peut pas aller chasser.

-Si tu étais sur le point de mettre bas, je comprendrais cette réaction, mais aujourd'hui c'est excessif.

-Je ne veut pas perdre un petit une fois de plus.

-Zira, tu as mis le clan en danger avec tes caprices. »

La lionne leva les yeux au ciel avant de se relever pour s'étirer. S'il y avait bien une chose qui répugnait Laiya plus que les léopards, c'était bien qu'on ne l'écoute pas lorsqu'elle parlait. Alors elle colla Zira contre une paroi de la grotte et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu as envie de te rebeller ? Soit. Je sais très bien que tu fais uniquement ça dans le but de me défier. Mais Sydra a été blessée par ta faute et je ne laisserais pas arriver quoique ce soit à mes sujets. Tu vas aller chasser sur le champ. Seule. Et tu ramènera le nombre habituel que vous ramenez en équipe, peu importe combien de temps cela prendre.

-Pourquoi cet acharnement ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as peur pour ton titre ? Après tout, Scar a réussit à me mettre enceinte avant toi, et bien après que tu sois devenue reine. N'y aurait-il pas un petit problème avec ce futur héritier, un problème qui vient de toi ? »

Laiya ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta de plaquer Zira contre la pierre, la dominant de toute sa carrure.

« Crois-moi Zira, si tu ne perds pas tes petits en allant chasser aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui m'en chargerais. Maintenant, sors d'ici et ramène de quoi manger. »

Elle s'éloigna, lui tournant le dos avec toute la majesté dont elle pût faire preuve.

« Sinon quoi ? demanda Zira. Tu nous chassera moi et mes sœurs ?

-Non, Zira. Juste toi. »

Elle sortit de la tanière et les lionnes du clan virent leur reine, le visage renfrogné par l'énervement profond qu'elle venait de subir. Alors Zira la suivit et fit signe à ses sœurs de la suivre. Mais Laiya se retourna et vit ce qui se passait.

« NON! gronda-t-elle. Zira ira seule, comme je lui ait ordonné. Vous resterez ici pour vous reposer tandis que Zira rapportera les proies qu'elle doit au clan, et ferez venir Rafiki à son retour. »

La lionne aux yeux rouges grogna tandis que ses sœurs lui tournèrent le dos. Laima lui signifia par une mine déconfite qu'elle était désolée mais Oga ne daigna même pas se retourner, prenant le parti de sa reine. Dès que Zira fut partie, Laiya reprit la parole.

« Dhoruba, Sweli, Utamu et Angani, vous viendrez chasser avec moi. Mabaya et Jioni, assurez-vous que Zira remplie bien la tâche que je lui ai confiée. »

Laiya ne faisait pas confiance à Zira, alors elle décida d'aller chasser du côté opposé. Elle aurait pût laisser cette femelle arrogante s'occuper de la chasse, ne ramenant ainsi qu'un nombre limité de nourriture en la laissant en pâture aux autres femelles affamées et rancunières, mais elles ne voulaient pas faire payer les autre lionnes pour la mauvaise foi d'un seul membre du clan. Alors elle passa la matinée à chasser des gnous, des gazelles, régler quelque petits problèmes par la même occasion et bien sûr s'assurer que les hyènes patrouillaient bien. Mais en rentrant au rocher, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Zazu l'emmener jusqu'à l'antre du roi, apercevant Mabaya et Jioni dans un coin, l'air désolé. Une fois qu'elle fût arrivée jusqu'à la grotte, elle fit disposer Zazu qui partit avec amertume et entra. Zira était couchée à terre, le visage faussement effrayé, versant quelque larmes. Scar lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule et lui murmurait quelque chose d'inaudible. Lorsqu'il aperçut sa femelle, il sembla contrarié et marcha vers elle d'un pas sévère.

« Tu es enfin là, grogna-t-il.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Zira m'a tout raconté, ne joues pas les ignorantes. »

Laiya fronça les sourcils, contrarié et regarda Zira jouer son rôle de victime.

« Comment oses-tu l'envoyer chasser seule alors qu'elle attend des petits, MES petits, qui plus est. As-tu perdu la raison ?

-Je n'ai fait que lui donner une leçon, elle s'est appropriée le droit d'être dispensée de chasse sans même m'en parler. Je suis en charge de la chasse, Scar, pas elle. Si quelqu'un doit décider de ça, c'est moi.

-Avant de lui faire faire ça, tu aurais dû m'en parler avant.

-J'estime que les caprices de Zira ne sont pas assez importants pour que vous vous en souciez.

-La chasse n'est pas de mon ressort, admettons. Mais quand tu menaces sa vie et celle de sa porté, cela me concerne.

-Scar, à ce stade elle ne risque rien en allant à la chasse. Je ne l'ai tout de même pas envoyée chasser des gnous, les gazelles ne pourraient rien faire qui...

-JE SAIS ! Mais tu as menacé de lui faire perdre ses petits vous-même, si je m'en souviens bien. Quel est ton but ? Nuire à ma lignée »

Laiya toisa l'autre femelle tandis que Scar s'était tourné pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ? Et bien elle allait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait parfaitement manipuler Scar.

« Scar, si je voulais du mal à Zira, l'aurais-je sauvée des griffes de ce léopard au péril de ma vie ? Si j'avais voulu me débarrasser d'elle, je l'aurais fait ce soir là. Elle essaye de semer le doute dans votre esprit. Elle a désobéit à mes ordres, et donc aux vôtres par la même occasion. Si elle vous a dit cela, c'est uniquement pour récupérer sa place auprès de vous. »

Scar se retourna, méfiant.

« Et puis si Zira avait voulu régler ses problèmes, c'est avec moi qu'elle l'aurait fait, elle veut juste vous rendre confus. Vous savez que je ne veux que le bien de mes sujets, Scar. Et avant tout, je veux votre bien. Alors ne laissons pas Zira nous séparer à cause de mensonges qu'elle inventerait pour se redonner une quelconque valeur à vos yeux. Vous savez très bien que je ne pourrais lui nuire tant qu'elle est grosse car je ne voudrais en aucun cas faire du mal à vos petits. Et d'ailleurs, êtes-vous sûr qu'elle est aussi pleine qu'elle le prétend ? »

Scar soupira et toisa Zira.

« La prochaine fois que tu fais cela, préviens-moi. »

Il fit signe à Zira de disposer tandis qu'il s'approchait de Laiya. Cette dernière esquiva son époux en s'éloignant. Elle se retourna, le regard plein de rancune et d'amertume.

« Désolé, Scar, mais je ne veux plus que vous me touchiez. Pas après que vous aillez douté de moi. »

Elle sortit de la tanière, furieuse de ce que Zira venait de faire et déçue que Scar ait prit sa défense. Énervée, elle alla se reposer dans des buissons le temps que ce flot de sentiments négatifs qui l'envahissaient disparaissent. Dhoruba vint quelque temps après lui apporter à manger, l'informant que Rafiki était passé et avait confirmé la grossesse de Zira. ''Quelle joie'', pensa ironiquement la lionne. À présent elle aurait affaire aux marmots de Zira, quelle magnifique nouvelle.

.

.

Ce soir là, elle apporta de la nourriture pour Scar. Elle le trouva couché, comme d'habitude, sur son socle en pierre. Le visage inexpressif, elle apporta la viande qu'elle portait dans la bouche à son époux et se retourna.

« tu ne me témoignes pas ton amour, ce soir? murmura Scar. »

Laiya marcha jusqu'à la sortie, ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire

« Ne fais plus cela à l'avenir, grogna-t-il.

-Si vous êtes en manque d'affection, vous pouvez toujours demander à Zira de vous tenir compagnie.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça. gronda-t-il en se levant.

-Je ne veut plus que tu menace une femelle pleine, c'est compris ?

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Par principe ou parce que vous la croyez plus apte à vous donner un héritier ? Si je ne vous connaissais pas, j'aurais pensé que c'était la première option.

-Arrête ça ! Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais pour elle ?

-Et qu'allez-vous faire si elle donne naissance à un mâle ? Vivant je veux dire.

-Ne commences pas à t'aventurer sur cette pente glissante, Laiya.

-Peut être que j'aurais dût la laisser entre les griffes de ce léopard, finalement ! »

Scar rugit et domina Laiya de toute sa hauteur. Il avait beau être moins imposant qu'elle, il restait tout de même plus grand. La femelle ne scilla pas et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en faisant ça ?

-Je veux que Zira parte, elle sème le trouble dans le clan.

-Pas tant qu'elle porte mes petits.

-ET QUI VOUS DIT QU'ILS SONT DE VOUS?! hurla Laiya. »

Scar la gifla, si fort qu'elle se retrouva par terre. Il adorait et haïssait cette facette de sa personnalité, cette fougue réfléchie qui lui faisait dire des choses tellement censées avec tellement d'impétuosité. Comme Zira, elle s'emportait facilement sans pour autant être hystérique dans ses paroles. Elle se redressa, le toisant avec une rage passionnée. Ô comme il aimait ce regard brûlant d'une ardeur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Il pouvait deviner qu'elle le maudissait, qu'elle pensait à s'enfuir et le tuer rageusement tout en pensant à rester et s'excuser avec douceur. Elle était si contradictoire, étant aussi calme telle l'eau au fond d'un comme elle pouvait être aussi ravageuse qu'une tempête en pleine mer.

« Ne cherche plus à me nuire par l'intermédiaire de Zira. dit-il en retournant se coucher.

-Si je voulais vous nuire, j'aurais très bien pût dire à Sarabi que vous avez tué votre frère et son fils. »

Scar se pétrifia, sentant ses pattes flageoler. Il se retourna vers la femelle qui s'était relevée péniblement, le regard meurtrier. Que devait-il faire ? La tuer ?

« Depuis quand... murmura-t-il, presque inaudible.

-Quelque jours après mon arrivée, j'ai entendue une hyène est venue m'en parler. Elle voulait que j'en parle au clan pour vous nuire. Il voulait que les hyènes retrouvent leur indépendance. Je l'ai tué pour qu'il ne parler pas. »

Le mâle écoutait péniblement ce qu'elle disait. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle s'approchait doucement de lui.

« Croyez-moi, Scar. Je ne veux pas vous nuire à vous ou votre trône. Je vous aime tellement, Scar, mais je souffre tellement quand je vous voit porter tellement d'importance à une femelle insipide et manipulatrice. Jamais je ne pourrais vous faire de mal, mon amour. »

Elle vint frotter sa tête contre son cou, ne sachant que dire, pétrifié par la révélation qu'elle venait de faire.

« Le jour où j'ai accepté d'être votre reine, je me suis aussi juré de vous protéger. Et Zira ne veut pas vous nuire, mais NOUS nuire. Et vous comprenez que je ne peut pas la laisser faire. Ne laissez pas de telles sottises vous polluer l'esprit. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens avec amour. Scar ne savait pas s'il devait lui faire confiance malgré son amour pour elle. Son amour pour elle le consumait petit à petit, l'écartant de son but initial. Et maintenant, il se sentait en équilibre au dessus du vide, remettant son sort entre les pattes de Laiya, se devant de lui faire confiance. Mais depuis tout ce temps, elle aurait pût le faire chanter, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle aurait très bien pût s'approprier tout le pouvoir et le chasser, les autre lionnes lui vouant une confiance aveugle. Et comme si elle lisait ses pensées, Laiya lui lécha la joue et se blottit à nouveau contre lui.

« Vous n'avez pas à me craindre, Scar. Seul la mort saura votre secret le jour où elle viendra m'emporter. »

Elle lui fit face de nouveau, le regard triste.

« Vous n'êtes pas seul, Scar. Tout comme vous, j'ai tué mon frère. »

.

...  
..

.

Désolé pour ce retard, je n'était pas inspiré la semaine dernière. La preuve, j'ai réécris ce chapitre et je trouve cette version bien meilleure. Sur ce je vous laisse sur ce cliffhanger rageant HA HA ~


End file.
